Tag Me
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: With the smell of vodka and the taste of it that won't go away and that bitch constantly talking in her head, she realises she has a soft spot for death. AU-ish.


**Tag Me**

* * *

He comes out of nowhere, visibly drunk (_how much did he drink?)_ but still firm on his feet. He always comes out of nowhere.

Jason, her date, flinches and fear comes to his eyes. People shouldn't be able to run _that_ fast.

Oh, right, she didn't tell him she was a witch and she was surrounded by vampires and will be surrounded by vampires until the day she dies (_unless a jackass turns her and she'd be forced to live with Damon until she can't stand it anymore and decides to stake herself_).

She isn't _that_ serious with this guy.

Damon smirks, his lips parting to show off his fangs stained with blood.

Jason's brave, but not that much.

"Sabrina!", he starts off jokingly. Oh yeah, he's drunk. Like really _really_ drunk, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Bonnie,", Jason says, his voice breaking, "do you know this.. _guy_?"

"Unfortunately.", she simply answers, her eyes filled with anger and focused on Damon. She shakes off Jason's hand, "Damon go away. You're drunk."

"_And_ high on blood.", he adds and she rolls her eyes.

"What the hell are you?'", Jason asks yet another question and she wonders why the hell did she go out with him im the first place.

She makes a mental note to kill Caroline.

"Glinda here didn't tell you?", Damon says in mock surprise, "I'm a _vampire_."

She's surprised at the ease he said that with, but then she remembers that he's drunk and when he's drunk he likes to play with people more than usual.

"There's no such thing as vampires."

"Wanna bet?"

"_Damon_!", she hisses and he growls.

"What?"

"Go. Away."

"_No_."

She rolls her eyes once more (_one day her eyes'll just stay that way_), and grabs Jason's hand, "Then _we_'ll go.", she pulls on his arm but Jason stays in place like a rock statue.

_Why didn't she bring vervain?_

"You're going to go back to your home alone and forget this meeting -", Damon starts, his eyes fixated at Jason's dialeted pupils, "or this night, for that matter - ever happened."

"Damon."

"Got it?"

"Damon.", she's yelling, but he ignores her, his voice filling with anger as he asks again.

"Got it?", Jason nods.

"Why are you doing this?", she hits his chest and he turns to her, grabbing her by the waist.

"Because you are mine. Mine. _Not_ his. _Mine_."

He's close to her and for the first time that night she's scared.

"You belong to me."

She can smeel the vodka in his breath.

His pupils are dialating and she knows he's trying to compel her. He probably forgot she's a fucking witch, "Not to him or anyone else. _Me_. You're mine. _Say it_."

Jason left and she decides to play the game because the only thing she wants to do now is to go home and try to forget this.

"_I'm_.. I'm yours."

"Forever?"

"For as long as I live, Damon.", her voice is on the verge of breaking and her eyes close. Why is she so fucking weak?

He puts his hand on her cheeks and leans in to kiss her and she can taste the vodka on his tounge, "Good.", he leaves as quickly as he came and when she's sure he's gone she breaks down in the middle of the street. She is weak. At least when it's him, but she will _never_ let him see her cry.

* * *

They don't mention that night, but she can fell his eyes on her constantly and shivers run down her spine.

He sits closer to her. Stands behind her. In front of her. Circles around her like a beast watching its pray. She's patiently waiting for the attack.

(_She doesn't go on any more dates._)

* * *

"You never told me what happened with that Jason guy.", Caroline asks one afternoon and Bonnie's quick to answer.

"_Nothing_. Really. Nothing."

Caroline drops the subject, and Bonnie keeps her tounge between her teeth so hard it almost bleeds. She can't - _mustn't_ - say a word.

She brushed her teeth millions of times and drank gallons of coffee, but somehow she still didn't manage to remove the taste of vodka from her mouth.

A part of her thinks she never would.

(_Maybe she's just exaggerating._)

* * *

"_Witches don't exaggerate._", whispers fill her head, "_He's dangerous, you know. And I'm not just talking about his, hm, 'abilities'._"

**Shut up, shut up, shut up.**

"_You're the one making me talk, sweetie._"

**Go to hell, Emily.**

"_Oh, sweetie._", she says, "_I'm already there._"

* * *

"I hate you."

He laughs, "Oh, you wound me, Judgy."

"You're heartless."

"I'm pretty sure that organ's still in my body, witch."

"It's Bonnie.", she snaps.

"Getting mad, Redbird?"

Memories wash over her.

"Fuck you."

(_She doesn't forget to fry a few brain cells._)

* * *

"It seems like you enjoy the pain, Miss Bennett.", Clinton is just another damned vampire, she says to herelf between muffling screams, the poor guy just wants to get noticed.

"Guess you got the wrong memo, _kid_."

He has her by her throat in a flash, "Don't call me '_kid_', witch."

"Why not?", he smirks, "If you were a big boy, Clint, you would've already killed me by now. Would you not?"

God, she sounds like Damon.

"I didn't kill you, witch, because I need you.", he says, his hold on her neck not faltering, "Well, not you per se,", he explains, "but your powers."

"Too bad you're not getting them. _Kid_."

He throws her on the others side of the room. Hitting the wall, she slides down. She should really stop pushing his butons. Seems like Damon's been rubbing off on her.

_Fuck._

"You would do wonders with dark magic, witch. Maybe you'll see that after a few hours.", he goes away slowly, leaving her behind in the room. The doors are left open, but she's no an idiot. It would be too good to be true. She can feel the magic around her.

Guess he got himself a witch already.

"You know we won't come to get you.", she turns around and there's Elena. No, not _Elena_ Elena; vision Elena. Yeah, _vision_ Elena.

She sits up slowly and with a flash, Stefan appears in front of her, "She's right. Why would we bother to save a witch? We can get one around the corner."

A shiver goes through her spine as she realises that, for a brief second, she thought he was real. Clinton's _other witch_ is getting to her.

"For once I agree with you, little brother.", she closes her eyes at Damon's voice.

"_Don't listen to them._", Emily speaks up.

**Shut up.**

"_I'm trying to help you, Bonnie. Don't listen, please._"

**Shut up.**

"_Bon-_"

"Shut up!", she yells into the room and the vision-trio smirk. Her eyes stay closed but she can hear footsteps approaching.

A girl walks in and Bonnie opens her eyes. The girl's holding a bucket of water and some cloths, and she sits down next to Bonnie gently. Bonnie doesn't move, but her eyes follow her.

"My name's Rea.", the girl says, taking a cloth and dipping it into the water. Her voice is barely above a whisper, "He sent me to clean your wounds."

Bonnie doesn't move as the girl starts cleaning the blood off her arms.

"_She's lying._"

**Shut. the. fuck. up.**

"You're going to be okay, Bonnie. Don't worry.", Rea says, damping the cloth once more, "He'll help you.", she continues, "We love you. We aren't like those people.", she says and gestures behind her to the visions, "We care."

Bonnie doesn't look away from the visions. Fuck it all. Maybe she should listen to her. Maybe she sh-

"_No._"

**I swear to God, Emily, I will kill you.**

"_I'm in your brain, sweetie. You can't kill me._", Emily laughs, "_And you wouldn't kill yourself._"

**Maybe I would.**

Bonnie looks back to Rea, "Promise?", she says, her voice hoarse.

"Pro-"

Bonnie hears footsteps - a lot of footsteps - and knows Rea hears them, too, but neither move. Bonnie looks at Rea's eyes and sees they have become glassy. Like she can't see. Soon enough, Rea falls down on the floor, a stake lodged in her back.

Damon walks over to Bonnie, but before he can reach her, the corner of his eye settles on the visions in the back. They slowly fade away and he kneels down in front of Bonnie. She doesn't acknowledge him and that makes him mad.

_What the hell did those fuckers do to her?_

He puts his arms around her gently and lifts her up. She tenses as she feels his breath on her ear.

"No one takes my witch."

(_She doesn't talk for days, but he does the talking for her._)

* * *

"She talks to me.", it's the first time she talked in a month, but Damon doesn't make a big deal out of it. He sits up in the chair next to her bed.

"Who, Bonnie?"

"Emily.", she answers, "She's in my head."

His eyes find hers, "Maybe she has a good reason."

"She's being a pain."

Damon shrugs, "Maybe you should try listening."

* * *

"_He might show it in the wrong way, sweetie, but he cares._"

**I know.**

"And you care for him, too."

Bonnie stays quiet.

"_I know you do. And it's okay if you love that sadistic, overprotective, possesive, sexy-as-hell vampire._"

**Maybe. Hey, Emily?**

"_Yes, sweetie?_"

**I want you to stay.**

"_I'm not going anywhere._"

* * *

Together, the two of them - Damon by her side, Emily in her head - they fix her. Just a little. Not a lot, but a little.

(_With time, she learns to forget the beginning and that even a little is better than nothing at all._)

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I have no idea where this came from. Seriously. Bonnie has some conversations with Emily in her head, and I hope that didn't confuse you. I don't even know why I did that; I guess I just wanted to screw her up even more. The beginning.. I wanted to make her uneasy with Damon, even more disgusted by him. And, yet, I wanted her to depend on him, subconsciously. The thing in the room with the visions; if you watched "**_**Merlin**_**" - what Morgana did to Guinevere, they wanted to do here, but Damon came and screwed it up for them. I wanted to end it at that, but then I put the last few parts - really short parts - just to show you how she became close to him (**_**I imagine her laying in the bed for months and he sitting in that chair, taking care of her until she decides to talk**_**) and how she realised she might love him. This is probably shit and all over the place, but oh well.**


End file.
